Sensei
by yugiohhellno
Summary: To try and better her survival game skills, Tachibana is taken under the wing of a mysterious man who has named himself her sensei. But he will only teach her if she promises to keep it a secret from her team. Midori x Tachibana


Tachibana's eyes were wide as she attempted to take in the vast array of weapons that were lay on display in front of her. There were big ones, small ones, ones with scopes, ones with double barrels. In the far corner, there was even a machine gun... It was overwhelming to say the least and Yuki was nowhere to be seen. No doubt he was still in the overflowing queue for the latest instalment of his favourite video game.

Her eyes kept flickering back to the gentleman manning the checkout, but his gaze hadn't strayed from his magazine for the past five minutes, apart from to acknowledge her existence in his store. In his defence, she hadn't asked for help, not out loud anyway.

Tugging her lower lip in between her teeth, she began viciously gnawing on it as her nerves began to get the better of her. Should she just leave with the envelope Matsuoka had gifted her and come back another time when she wasn't alone? Even having Kanae with her would be better than nothing, at least there would be some kind of noise in the store. All she could hear was the sound of her breathing becoming more and more ragged.

Was her heart beating this hard a second ago?

"You look a little frazzled, perhaps I can offer some assistance?" A gentle voice yanked her out of a near meltdown. Glancing sideways, she was pleasantly surprised to see a well dressed man with a kind smile waiting for her response. Leaning down ever so slightly, he lifted his hand to whisper behind. "I thought you might spontaneously combust if I watched for a second longer." His laugh was so soft that it tickled her ears. She silently thanked the heavens for sending her this gift.

"I just- I don't know where to-"

"Picking your first gun?" His eyes flickered to the wall she had been having a non verbal disagreement with. Before she could respond, his hands reached out and gently grasped her small frame, it cupped all her muscles. A gasp left her lips as she deftly slipped from his grasp. If her heart wasn't beating frantically before, it certainly was now.

"Good sir, why are you doing something improper to me?" Lifting his hands into the air, his lips stretched into a smile of pure innocence but his eyes were gleaming. "Nothing but good intentions my de...hm."

His voice trailed off but quickly returned. "I was simply checking your body's muscles to see which gun would most benefit you."

Pointing a lithe finger at one of the more heavier looking guns on display, he made an x with his arms. "This one is a no go, you have strength but you are agile also. A heavy gun like this would not benefit your fighting style, up close and personal am I right?"

Grinning, she imitated a gun with her fingers. "A good offence is the best defence." He nodded his head as his suspicions of her play style were correct. He resumed his recommendation by pointing to a smaller, deadly looking gun in the far corner of the shop. "Now this one here, this would be perfect for you. Are you confident with your aim?"

Now her aim was an entirely different matter, it wasn't something she had perfected yet. But she was still very new, these things could always be taught. Her eyes glanced backwards at the door, where was Yuki?

Cool fingers grasped her chin and pulled it back around to stare at her mysterious helper. Tachibana froze, his eyes were now shadowed as he stared at her. "I believe I asked you a question, it's rude to look away when you're mid conversation with someone."

What was this chill? The pleasant aura he had a few moments ago had been overtaken by an arctic wind that was roaring around them.

But as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. Dropping his hand, the man sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I do apologise, you just seem like you have a lot of potential and I'd hate for it to go to waste because you chose the wrong gun."

Now she was confused. This was the first time she had met him, how did he know she had potential?

"Have we met -"

Waving his hand, the stranger flagged down the shop keep and gestured towards the gun he had been describing to her. "Give her a trial run with that gun, I'm almost certain it will be the perfect one for her."

With a grumble, the shop keep lifted it down and gently placed it onto the counter top in front of Tachibana.

"My name is Midori, I will see you again soon." As he turned to leave, he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed tightly. "Have fun."


End file.
